CANCION DE AMOR PARA UN VAMPIRO
by SnakySnape
Summary: No hay forma mas simple de hacerse inmortal, a veces lo puedes hacer por simple ambición…sin embargo el amor te hace hacer tonterías.


**CANCION DE AMOR PARA UN VAMPIRO**

No hay forma mas simple de hacerse inmortal, a veces lo puedes hacer por simple ambición…sin embargo el amor te hace hacer tonterías.

Se había enamorado de su pequeña alumna, la guerra los había separado sin embargo el busco la forma de poder estar eternamente junto a ella…había pasado años escondido en una oscura biblioteca, buscando la forma de poder estar con ella…sin embargo aun era buscado, su cuerpo no había sido encontrado y casi todos los que no sabían la verdadera historia lo trataban como un traidor.

Sus habilidades como pocionista no habían desaparecido su magia podía decirse que era más poderosa, pero quería la famosa poción para poder estar expuesto al sol debía de estar en esa biblioteca, era tan antiguo libro en el tenia toda su esperanza pero…Ella, ella era maravillosa investigando podría enviarle una responsiva para que ella lo pudiera buscar en la biblioteca del ministerio, había escuchado por otros vampiros que era la famosa jefa de un grupo de aurores que atrapaba a los seguidores de Voldemord que habían logrado escapar…decía que ella buscaba algo, alguien pero a nadie le diría que…

Se dispuso a escribir después de observar como la última persona muggle salía de la biblioteca, el encargado cerraba la sala…tenía mucho tiempo que se alimentaba de las ratas que vagaban por las esquinas y aunque el velador encontrara los cadáveres nunca dijo nada pues sabía de su existencia.

Rebusco en su vieja túnica un pedazo de pergamino y tinta…un viento helado toco sus mejillas…sus ojos miraron la luna que estaba afuera…luna llena…como la de la última noche que la vio peleando con los mortífagos…él había se puede decir huido del lugar y un vampiro lo había apoyado a recuperarse aunque en sabia que en sus delirios le pedía que lo matara, quería irse con su imagen…después de tanto tiempo salió al exterior…el viejo Severus emergió de la nada, no era bueno que vistiera como un pordiosero, las tiendas estaban cerradas y los aparadores mostraban los nuevos trajes de moda muggle, con un mormullo dejo desnudos a los maniquíes de las tiendas, había tomado la costumbre se puede decir de robar cualquier cosa que le gustara, sus tesoros se habían quedado en el antiguo diván de la biblioteca, tenía dinero muggle guardado en el pantalón e inmediatamente se fue a hospedar a un hermoso hotel que por su aspecto los gerentes no querían aceptarlo…pero al ver que tenía dinero y su anillo de esmeralda dedujeron que había sufrido un accidente…o algo parecido.

Cuando entro a la habitación lo primero que hizo después de tanto tiempo fue tomar un baño ,sus maletas habían llegado del la bodega donde las había mandado guardar y también su cena…un chico rechoncho que muy amablemente había acomodado todo como lo había mandado Snape…¿el cadáver?...bueno eso fue lo de menos…se sentía nuevo la sangre lo había rejuvenecido, la sangre de jóvenes lo harían fuerte en lo que buscaba aquella poción que por toda su eternidad nunca más tendría que esconderse…si, aún quedaba algo del viejo Snape…

Eran un poco más de las once de la noche, cuando bajo de nuevo de la habitación lucia renovado…sus facciones se habían rejuvenecido, su cabello lucia negro y largo, lo había peinado como Malfoy, su viejo bastón lucia de nuevo entre sus dedos…cuando bajo los otros chicos buscaba a Gilbert, no se explicaban su desaparición…pidió un whisky para enterarse por labios del cantinero que Gilbert había sido encontrado en un anuncio publicitario a más de quince metros de altura sin una gota de sangre ,el sonrió…

Hermione Granger: Era media noche…había llegado rendida a su casa en Londres…lo único que quería era dormir…la policía muggle había encontrado a un chico en un anuncio espectacular…no tenía ni una sola gota de sangre y ella tenía que ir a recoger el cadáver, analizarlo y hacer que la gente dijera que había sido un suicidio…

Los ataques de vampiros habían parado desde hace mucho…no se explicaba que pasaba, todos ellos habían jurado ya no matar muggles pero este parecía que desde hace mucho no había probado la sangre humana, la desesperación que mostraba la mordida lo había predicho todo, aunque la victima parecía que no hubiese sufrido, su rostro era tranquilo y residuos de magia que era lo único que podía hacer eso…la cualidad de no sufrir.

Cuando por fin pudo cerrar los ojos para poder dormir su imagen apareció de nuevo en su mente, todas las noches lo veía…un hombre mayor que ella, su cabello negro que caía en su pálido rostro, su túnica ondeando con el viento, su boca…como había tenido ganas de besar esos labios rosados que estaban abiertos por la agitación de haber corrido y de repente un rayo verde que caía en su mente…su imagen aun estaba en su cerebro y se apago…

La ventana se había abierto sin explicación evidente, pronto el viento toco su cuerpo apenas cubierto con una bata...

-¡maldición!- se tenía que levantar a cerrarla, soñaba cada noche con lo mismo; ella afirmaba que había muerto pero sus amigos le habían dicho que la habían encontrado dos semanas después de que terminara la guerra, Ron la había visto caer en combate pero cuando él se disponía ir por ella un fuerte hombre se la llevaba entre los brazos…parecía herido sin embargo con el ataque de un Mortífago, Ron también había caído desmayado bajo un cruciatus…

Había regresado a la cama a dormir…Severus no la había visto en años, se había hecho mucho más hermosa que lo que el lo recordaba…su rostro estaba tranquilo y sus rizos caían sobre la almohada tranquilamente…se inundo de su perfume…aspiro el mismo aire que ella respiraba en la habitación, su piel parecía suave y se detuvo a obsérvalo…aun lo llevaba…en su cuello colgaba una cadena de plata con un delgado anillo con una piedra verde…sonrió al recordar como el se lo había regalado…

"_Antes de las vacaciones de Navidad ella fue a desayunar con sus amigos, las lechuzas entraron dejando el periódico, obsequios navideños, cartas…cuando se acerco una majestuosa lechuza a ella, el trataba de mirar atreves de la taza de jugo de calabaza caliente …vio como una negra lechuza se posaba enfrente de ella desato un pequeño paquete de la pata del animal…sus amigos no tomaron en cuenta lo que había pasado, ella solo busco en el paquete el nombre del que se lo había mandado, ahora el comía un pedazo de salchicha que había atrapado con el tenedor…le había hecho un hechizo…era tan desconfiada…y cuando abrió el paquete ella lo único que hizo fue sonreír, metiendo en su dedo aquel anillo, un hermoso anillo con una piedra verde, era tan valioso que se admira que alguien le regalara eso…miro a su alrededor y tomo sus cosas y se fue…"_

Hermione se había puesto de lado, a lado donde el estaba sentado…-Severus…-un murmullo escapo de la chica el solo atino a mirarla…tenia que saber todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Hermione Granger, moviendo su bastón pudo entrar a su mundo de sueños…

"_Cuando regreso al colegio, después de saber que había desaparecido Hermione había descubierto que sus sentidos se habían afinado un poco…podía escuchar conversaciones como si ella estuviera ahí, podía ver en la oscuridad y su magia era un poco mejor, podía invocar al viento, nadie la escuchaba cuando caminaba en los pasillos y su belleza era extraordinaria…ahora era un poco pálida, su cabello era perfecto, su cuerpo había cambiado y derrochaba sensualidad para los hombres…parecía que poseía una sensualidad mortal..."_

_-¿Harry? ¿Dónde esta Snape?-ella le había preguntado cuando leía su libro de runas_

_-no lo sabemos Herm…desapareció_

_-¿murió?_

_-no lo se…pero …-Hermione había empezado a llorar…ella había estado enamorada de su maestro de Pociones durante todo el ultimo año que estuvo con el…sospechaba que había comenzado desde hace mucho, pero ella no quería aceptarlo, aunque el le dijera horribles cosas ella buscaba la forma de tocar su piel cuando el le revisaba sus trabajos…si Snape lo recordaba…le decía esas cosas para negarse a si mismo que no podía enamorarse y menos de ella…_

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos, ya estaba a punto de amanecer…el sonrió al escuchar que ella lo llamaba entre sueños…sueños que alguna vez el prometió hacer realidad.

Hermione despertó a sentir su loción bailando en su habitación, la ventana de nuevo estaba abierta. Bajo y le dio de comer al gato, después se dio un necesario baño, preparo el desayuno como se lo había enseñado la madre de Ron…después partió al ministerio.

-señorita Granger, el informe acaba de llegar…-una chica que arreglaba el papeleo de Hermione le ayudaba a instalarse como todas las mañanas – no hay nada que no sepamos, tiene una mordida de vampiro en el cuello, lo raro es que la víctima no tiene ningún signo de violencia…

-¿un vampiro considerado?-Hermione se bufo de su caso-sabes Helen, parece raro pero hoy tengo un buen presentimiento si me enfoco en este caso.

-ningún caso le ha fallado señorita, no veo el porque este no…

-hay un solo caso que no he podido resolver y con los años se ha arraigado mas a mi…-Helen solo la miro asombrada, Hermione solo suspiraba y recordó que su loción estaba en su alcoba, parecía que el había regresado una vez a torturarla…

"…_cuanto duele perder un amor que nunca creíste que existiera…hasta que lo vez perdido…"_

-El señor de la suite presidencial pidió no ser molestado, es un cliente muy importante…quiero que su estancia sea lo mejor que ha visto; clientes como esos son los que necesita este hotel ¿entendido?

-si señor- respondieron al unísono todos los empleados.

Snape cuando regreso al hotel había escrito una nota dirigida a la Señorita Granger, en su domicilio…el hotel la enviaría después de la hora de comer_…"yo tampoco te he olvidado, ¿puedo verte esta noche? ¿Quién soy? El que te dio ese anillo que prende de tu cuello, hace tanto tiempo…_" junto a una rosa roja…

Había visto lo que ella sufría en su inconsciente, la verdad no sabía lo que había hecho, se había entregado a un vampiro para poder vivir y también a Hermione para no perderla sino ¿que caso tenia el "vivir"?

Hermione había llegado del trabajo, no hubo mucha acción ese día, sin embargo la presencia de un joven enfrente de su casa.

-¿señorita Granger?-dijo el chico

-si, soy yo

-tiene un paquete, puede firmar aquí…-dijo entregándole la forma y luego una pequeña caja con una rosa adentro. Hermione vio la tarjeta de un Hotel escrita con tanta elegancia.

-¿disculpe, solo puede usar este servicio los que se hospedan aquí?

-si señorita….-Hermione dejo sus cosas encima del sillón mientras releía una y otra vez la tarjeta y miraba la hermosa flor inconscientemente llevo su mano a su collar ese anillo lo había recibido en Hogwarts y nadie sabía la procedencia de aquel regalo que le llego antes de navidad, no había tenido ninguna nota junto a el y para que esperar cuatro años para decir yo fui el que te dio eso…

Después de tomar una ducha, fue a dormir…el caso del vampiro y los demás asuntos la habían agotado era difícil lidiar con ese tipo de cosas, aunque nunca había sufrido por ello…ese aroma, el aroma de el la había de nuevo hipnotizado y no era capaz de pensar muchas…

"_-Derek, por favor…sálvala-ella se encontraba en la oscuridad, solo sus oídos alcanzaban la voz de su profesor de pociones._

_-¿Por qué quieres que la salve?_

_-porque que caso tiene que te haya dado mi alma, que viva eternamente sin ella…_

_-pero si también ella se vuelve una de nosotros no será vida, se condenara…¿tu podrás resistirlo…?_

_-sin ella no, Derek…la amo, es tan frágil que solo tengo, quiero protegerla…_

_-regálale tu sangre, aun no has probado sangre inocente y por lo mismo aun no eres un vampiro completo sin embargo el tiempo hablara por ella y por ti…_

_Severus había abierto una herida en su mano y la había pegado a la boca de Hermione, parecía no haber resultado pero su respiración era más evidente. Y así durante cinco días la había alimentado de su sangre, el ultimo día que el le había alimentado Hermione había tomado su mano y había empezado a succionar la sangre con desesperación, Snape se la había quitado asustado por su reacción y entre risas Derek la había dormido de nuevo…_

_-ya es mucho para ella, tiene que regresar…-Snape la miraba tendida en la cama, ni siquiera se había atrevido a besarla…solo tocaba su mano y besaba la piedra del anillo…_

_La tomo entre sus brazos y se apareció en San Murgo, solo la entrego a una enfermera y se fue, cuando ella regreso para pedir los datos de la paciente el ya no estaba…_

_-la amo…"_

Hermione se había levantado de repente, ella no recordaba eso…solo que había caído en la batalla y luego ella estaba en San Murgo escuchando las conversaciones de las enfermeras por los médicos brujos más guapos que tenía todo el hospital…Había deseado comer pollo y en tres minutos las enfermeras le llevaron una pechuga con ensalada, quería que apagaran las luces y alguien lo hacía…ese pequeño don no lo tenía antes de caer…

Aun asustada por su sueño bajo a la cocina a tomar agua cuando regreso la ventana estaba abierta su pijama no tapaba lo suficiente…

-te dije que te quería ver esta noche…-una voz sedosa había sonado de la oscuridad de su habitación

-¿Quién eres?- Hermione había tratado de alcanzar su varita, hasta que en la oscuridad se formo una figura elegante, la loción de Snape le llego a sus sentidos y ella sintió como una fiera era liberada…

-¿no lo adivinas?....lastima, pensé que eras una sabelotodo.

-¿profesor Snape?-dijo mientras con un movimiento prendía la luz…

-sorprendente Granger- donde le enseñaron a hacer esos trucos…- Hermione sonrió…-pensé que había muerto…

-no lo dude señorita, estoy muerto…- Hermione trato de acercarse a él sin embargo solo levanto la mano y toco su fría mejilla –pero tengo una razón aun para estar aquí… -dijo mientras la acercaba con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura…Hermione no sabía de dónde había tomado fuerzas para acercarlo y besarlo con desesperación…dándose cuenta que Snape le contestaba con esa misma intención…

-¿eres un vampiro?- el sonrió cuando ella le pregunto eso

- te mentiría si te dijera que no, pero me fue necesario…necesario para poder estar cerca de ti…

-¿de mi?- Hermione se sorprendió cuando él le paso un dedo en su pecho hasta llegar a su anillo-siempre has estado cerca de mi corazón y yo no me había dado cuenta…

El la volvió a besar con tal intensidad, la levanto del piso y la tumbo sobre la cama, ella gimió cuando sintió sus manos acariciar sus muslos y echo una risa cuando su boca trataba de desatar el moño de su pijama…A ella le parecía que un animal salvaje había emergido de su alma porque empezó a necesitarlo cada vez más con cada movimiento de él, que se separo de ella y cuando regreso a su lado desnudo ella lo aferro a su cuerpo con sus piernas…el solo atino a besarla, besar sus labios, su cuello, sus pechos, su vientre…su entrepierna…ella nunca creyó que hubiera mejor tortura, hubiera querido tenerlo por todas partes en ese instante, solo gimió, no pronuncio su nombre por miedo que hubiera sido un sueño; el se lo demostró lo contrario cuando se enterró entre sus piernas y se movía arriba y abajo sobre ella dándole placer, acelerando su respiración y haciendo casi rasgar las sabanas.

-¿Por qué no me habías avisado que no estabas muerto?-pregunto mientras gemía…el succiono uno de sus pezones

-te dije que estoy muerto, soy un vampiro- dijo mientras la ponía arriba de él y la obligaba con sus manos a moverse encima de él…

-hazme como tú, no me separes de ti de nuevo…- el acelero el movimiento para darle más placer y no dejarla pensar, ella se agito sobre de él y dio un grito de placer…los dos terminaron sudados ella encima de él disfrutando el delicioso cuerpo que siempre quiso probar…ella cayo dormida desnuda entre sus sabanas y el miraba las marcas que ella le había dejado en su cuerpo…ella le había pedido que la hiciera como el…el suave pulso y el olor de la sangre que corría en sus venas era muy tentador pero recordó que también su sangre estaba junto a la de ella…antes del amanecer y después de haber visto hasta el cansancio su cuerpo…se vistió y se fue….

Hermione cuando despertó vio que el sol entraba por la ventana, de él no había ningún rastro pero el dolor evidente de su cuerpo y algunos moretones en su senos había demostrado que ella había estado con alguien: Severus Snape había vuelto a su vida…recordó que ella le había pedido ser un vampiro pero…¿acaso la había rechazado? ¿ella no merecía ya estar a su lado? Ella empezó a llorar mientras se bañaba…fue un extraño sueño…pero tan real….

Hermione al ir al trabajo simplemente no se podía concentrar, tenia imágenes eróticas en su cabeza y cada uno de sus movimientos lo recordaba como ella había acariciado su piel… ¡no podía más!

-señorita, trajeron anoche al vampiro Derek, está en el fondo de los calabozos, pidieron que usted se entrevistara con el.- Hermione alzo sus ojos llorosos y miro a su compañera, con la nueva rabia hacia esos seres se dirigió a los calabozos, encontrando a un hombre relativamente de su edad, era muy apuesto, parecía que a cada luna que pasaba le entregaba la juventud eterna pero Hermione sabía que no era eso, era que ese vampiro se alimentaba de mucha sangre humana…

-dime Derek, ¿el chico de espectacular fue tu obra?- dijo Hermione desde la reja de la celda

-depende Granger- todas las luces del pasillo se había apagado, Hermione tenía mucho que no le tenía miedo a la oscuridad sus sentidos se afinaron- es difícil para un artista volverse a encontrar con su obra maestra y veo que Severus tuvo la oportunidad de analizarla muy, pero muy a fondo

-eso no te incumbe, anoche tuve solo un mal sueño-replico Hermione

-¿despechada?- Derek rio- estas dolida porque no te hizo como uno de nosotros…pero niña tu eres parte de uno de nosotros…su sangre la entrego para que su sangre sucia fuera salvada y tu…¿Cómo le pagas? Jurando que en la primera oportunidad lo mataras…si el muere tu también Hermione…- ella se quedo admirada de lo que Derek le había dicho… ¿Snape había entregado su sangre por ella?- cuando él te llevo a mi tú estabas "casi" muerta…yo lo convertí a él para salvarlo pero él decía que su vida eterna no valía la pena sin ti…¿Qué le diste al viejo Snape?...creo que él fue el causante de tu suicidio muggle…lo que quieras saber pregúntaselo a él…- Derek se acostó en su celda dejando a Hermione perpleja…el orgullo es muy fácil de derrotar si sabes cómo…

Cuando llego a casa Hermione aun no procesaba toda la información que Derek le había dado, trato de descansar pero solo pensaba en ir a buscar a Snape…cuando ya iba a llegar la noche busco su mejor vestido, se arreglo abrió la ventana y espero…

Ya era más de la media noche, tomo su auto y con la tarjeta del hotel y se dispuso a buscarlo, Snape estaba en el bar del hotel, cuando la vio aparecer, parecía que estaba en un sueño, se había puesto un entallado vestido negro sus rizos bañaban su espalda descubierta…sin embargo había un sentimiento que el no podía reconocer dentro de Hermione. Cuando se sentó junto a él solo lo miro y espero…

-perdóname Hermione, no puedo hacerte lo que tu me pediste, te amo demasiado para darte esta vida….

-¿me amas?-Snape no contesto- hoy hable con Derek y dijo que tú me habías salvado no lo entiendo, dijo que tu sangre esta junto la mía…

- yo vivo en tu sangre, soy un despojo de forma humana…pero…

-¿Pero que Severus?

-te salve por amor…entregue mi sangre para que tu vivieras…

"_Hey! Hola! Milagro que publico XD! Me doy pena…espero que les guste este fic y que no empiecen con que la ortografía y todo eso jajajaja bueno nada me pertenece a lo mucho el .5% de Severus jajaja espero ji tomatazos e ideas que son muy recibidas para mejorar esto… los quiere __**QUEEN-LUST**__"_

_ mi ego con reviews jajaja _


End file.
